1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric motor assembly. More specifically, the present invention concerns a motor assembly having a tapered bearing housing to facilitate installation of the housing into a supporting relationship with the bearing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that motors are used in a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, driving centrifugal pumps (such as slurry pumps). A motor regularly requires maintenance and repair, particularly with regards to the rotor bearings. The weight of motor components, especially in large centrifugal pump applications, are extremely heavy and can make bearing maintenance and replacement difficult. Such maintenance and replacement can be particularly problematic when the large motor is closely coupled to the driven component (e.g., a slurry pump).